Not the End, Just a New Chapter
by toughcooki19
Summary: Rory has had an arranged marriage since birth, the beginning of the romance or nightmare. ROGAN..obviously ON HIATUS
1. New Roommate

**A/N- I know I know ANOTHER arranged marriage fic but I personally love them so I hope you do too. I would love reviews but I'm not gonna beg :) Now onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Gilmore Girls…**

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden, known to most as Rory Gilmore Hayden, was at Yale for the first time. As excited as she was she knew that tonight was quickly approaching and tonight was the first night she would be on her own with out her best friend, her mother. They have always been best friends, a few rough patches on the way, when she was 8 and Lorelai bought her a doll instead of the dictionary she wanted, when she was 15 and Lorelai cut her gym clothes, and when she was 17 and she found out she had an arranged marriage since birth, but Rory got over the doll and bought new gym clothes and eventually learned to deal with the fact that she had a planned life and in a year she would be married to someone she hasn't even met yet. Speaking of, she would find out tonight at dinner who her "betrothed" was. Yay.

"Mom just go get the stuff you feel the need to buy tonight while I go to dinner and come back tomorrow and I'll help you bring it in." Rory said as she started to unpack a random box full of books.

"Fine I'm going if you're so quick to push me out the door, I mean I know you want to get rid of me but geesh!"

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Hun."

Once Lorelai was gone Rory unpacked a few more things and started getting ready. Shower. Hair. Makeup. Dress? What was she going to wear? She stared at her closet with all of her clothes that had been the first thing to be unpacked and looked at all of the dresses and still could see nothing that appealed to her.

"Go with the blue one honey, it'll match your eyes." stated a bouncy blonde who just waltzed into the room.

"Thanks, that's perfect, wait who are you?" Rory questioned

"Haha sorry I forgot the introduction part, I'm Stephanie Vanderbuilt, aka your new roomie!"

"Oh hi, Rory Gilmore, nice to meet you."

"So what's the occasion?" inquired Steph.

"Ugh, don't remind me, dinner with my grandparents especially exciting tonight, I'm meeting my _betrothed_." Rory stated in an extremely sarcastic voice.

"Sounds like a blast, not too many arranged marriages anymore." she said, suddenly grateful her parents hadn't thought of an arranged marriage instead of these ridiculous blind dates she's been sent on lately.

"Yeah I guess I'm just lucky."

"Sorry."

"It's okay it wasn't your idea but I gotta go we should hang out when I get back." Rory said as she slipped on her heels.

"Okay, sounds fun, I'll have plenty of ice cream."

"Wow you are like my soul mate." Rory joked.

Steph laughed, "See you later, good luck."

"Bye." Rory grabbed her keys and walked out to her car.

On the drive to Hartford Rory couldn't help but to want to turn around and just drive until she ran out of gas. Part of her was scared about meeting her "fiancé" but another part of her was relieved that the time was finally here, just one more tiny stretch of stress to find out if she was marrying a nice, polite gentlemen, or a rude, selfish pig. She pulled into the Gilmore's driveway, parked, and sat. It was 6:12 she was supposed to be inside no later than 6:15. Still she sat, too nervous to go inside. Around 6:20 she finally got out of her car and knocked on the mansion's door. Her grandmother answered the door looking extremely flustered.

"Where have you been Rory, we have company, you know it's rude to keep company waiting."

"Relax Grandma, there was a lot of traffic" she lied, "and plus I'm only five minutes late for drinks."

She walked off muttering something about "more like your mother" leaving Rory alone in the entry way waiting to walk into the room where her future husband and family awaited her.

**A/N—C2…dinner and bonding w/ Steph**


	2. Dinner and Ice Cream

**A/N-wow reviews have been awesome...i love to see all the response its really cool and it def. makes me wanna write the next chapter…on with it then (after the disclaimer) ok I just have to add this in here…I was looking through my account thing first story so I didn't even know I could see this but there were like 800 hits to the story and like 33 alerts and that just totally made my day possibly my week and we have break this week so that's impressive! I love you all:)**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned GG but unfortunately I don't

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Rents**

Rory stood in the entry way knowing in about ten seconds she would finally meet the man she would spend the rest of her life with, like him or not. She walked into the living room only to find the Huntzbergers. Mitchum, jerky business man, just the type to run his son's life, pick out his job and wife and probably even house if he had a chance. Shira, gold-digging bitch who uses her name too much and flaunts her money wherever she can. Logan, cocky playboy who does whatever he wants whenever he wants and gets away with it because of daddy's money. She had never been formally introduced to any of them but she had heard countless stories about them all. This was the family she would be marrying into. The exact opposite of what she was. She had money, a lot of money actually, but she didn't flaunt it and she sure as hell didn't use it against other people or for her benefit. Rory realized as all this was going through her mind she had been blankly staring into space in front of all of them.

"Hi everyone, sorry I'm late." Rory apologized.

"That's ok I'm sure there was a lot of traffic." Shira put on her society voice trying to make nice even though in her mind she knew that there really wasn't any traffic.

"Rory, I'd like you to meet the Huntzbergers. This is Mitchum, Shira, and your fiancé Logan." Emily introduced and she shook each of their hands as their names were said but when she got to Logan and politely stuck her hand out instead of shaking it he kissed it.

'_Figures, he's already trying to be charming and I've known him what, two seconds..' _Rory thought.

"Well now that you have all been introduced, who would like a drink?" Richard asked.

They ordered their drinks and until they all received their drinks no one spoke.

"Well, do you two have any questions?" asked Mitchum.

"Um, I have a few. When is the wedding for starters?" Rory asked, this being one of her biggest concerns from the start.

"Well we were thinking a winter wedding, sometime in January probably, so in about three months."

"Three months! Isn't that a little soon? We just met." Rory stated trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Rory, you knew this was coming it can't be that much of a shock to you." Emily stated as if marrying a stranger in three months wasn't something that she had a right to be a little nervous about.

Rory shook that off, she didn't expect them to understand where she was coming from after all she was the first in her family with this fate, however Richard and Emily felt the need to "protect" their granddaughter, which in their twisted minds meant marrying her off as soon as she was born.

"Okay, my next question is do I have to quit school? I don't want to quit school and become a stay at home trophy wife. I won't."

"No, of course you don't have to quit school, of course we would prefer you to do it from home but ultimately it is your choice and while you getting a job is not acceptable we might be willing to negotiate somewhat." Mitchum answered.

Once again she had to let this go. Of course Mitchum wouldn't understand that she had goals and dreams and this was not the life she wanted. He was probably used to Logan's bimbos who would be perfectly happy staying at home, shopping, and planning parties, but not her. She wanted to do something with her life. She wanted to be more than head of the DAR and queen gossiper at the tea parties, she wanted to be a great journalist or an overseas correspondent.

"Dinner is served Miss Gilmore." the new maid Nancy announced.

"Enough marriage talk for now, all of your questions can be answered later." Richard told Rory and Logan, mostly Rory since Logan didn't seem to care that much.

Dinner conversation was boring to say the least. Rory said nothing unless she was asked a question, same with Logan. It was more of a 'here meet your fiancé but we aren't going to let you two talk in private or more so than pass the peas or anything' kind of dinner. Logan and Rory excused themselves after dessert claiming to have a lot of work to do. They walked to the front door, grabbed their coats and keys/purse, and walked out the door without saying a word to each other. Right as they were about to get in their cars Logan spoke.

"Do you want to go out to coffee sometime and maybe talk a little bit?"

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you, a complete sentence." Rory retorted.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Umm…sure I'll give you my number so call me when you want to, and no playboy comment on me giving you my number please."

"Hey, I'm trying here."

"I never said you weren't." she said as she handed him a slip of paper with her cell number on it. She then got in her car and drove away leaving Logan standing alone in the Gilmore driveway.

Rory had completely forgotten about Steph when she walked in her front door. However, she was relieved that she had someone to drown her sorrows in ice cream with. She thought Steph had best friend potential even though she had only talked to her for about five minutes, but when outfit choices are made and ice cream mentioned that's a pretty good first five minutes.

"Hey, I didn't know what kind of ice cream you liked, or movies, so I got a wide variety."

"How wide?" Rory questioned.

"Well, 10 kinds of ice cream and 15 different movies." Steph said.

"Great, I love ice cream and movies, all kinds, so lets eat!"

The two girls spent the next four hours devouring the ice cream and watching the best parts of five different movie while they laughed and talked. They got to know a lot about each other, where they lived, what kind of music they liked, family stuff etc..

**Alright so I did think I was going to write the Steph/Rory part longer but once I got to it I didn't feel the need and I wanted to give you the next chapter because of all the fantastic reviews. The Rogan interaction was very limited but I will try and get more in next time. Not sure whats in store for you so keep reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	3. Realizations and Coffee

**A/N-just a quick fix—I think in the first chapter I said she would be getting married in a year and then the next time it was 3 months…to me the time line makes sense but im guessing it doesn't to anyone else so its just gonna be 3 months…once again thanks for the reviews they keep me writing and late for school :) sorry for the long wait I have strep or something to that effect so I didn't feel too much like writing!**

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

"Go Away!" Rory mumbled in her sleep.

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

She was now fully aware of the annoying ringing and she was trying to ignore it but the person didn't seem to be going away so she blindly reached for her cell phone.

'_Whoever you are you better have a damn good reason for calling this early!_' Rory thought to herself before answering, "Hello"

"Rory, hi it's Logan."

"Logan, oh right Logan sorry, it's early, hi. Is something wrong?" Rory asked.

"No." he replied, slightly confused.

"They why are you calling at," she paused to look over at her clock, "8:07 in the morning?"

"You said we could get coffee sometime so I figured why not today?" Logan questioned.

"Oh, coffee, I guess I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"We're getting married in three months, it is kind of a limited time frame." Logan retorted.

"Right, well today is good I only have one class at 11 then I'm free the rest of the day. When and where?" asked Rory.

"How about 3 o clock at the coffee shop on 7th street?" proposed Logan.

"Sounds good. I guess I will see you there then."

"Alright, bye." he said as he hung up the phone leaving Rory to the pleasant sound of a dial tone.

Rory tried to go back to sleep but when the realization struck her she was having coffee with her fiancé today she jolted out of bed. Then she realized it was only 8 o clock in the morning and her first class wasn't until 11 but she stayed awake anyway. She put on her robe and went in to the common room to make a pot of coffee. She grabbed some pop-tarts and sat down to review her notes for her journalism class. Three cups of coffee later Steph came out of her room looking extremely tired.

"How are you **not** on a sugar hangover?" Steph questioned as she grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down in a chair beside Rory.

"Years and years of practice." replied Rory.

"So…last night was fun but we never really talked about dinner, if you don't mind, how'd it go?"

"Uh, well I'm marrying this guy in three months. I shouldn't keep going to school, like actually going I should do it at home, it would look bad, but ultimately it is my decision and I can't work but they might be willing to negotiate." Rory explained using air quotes and her best Emily impression.

"Wow, three months. Harsh."

"Yeah, that's what I said but their response was, "You knew this was coming Rory."" she said, once again using the Emily impression.

"Oh how understanding of them." Steph said sarcastically.

"Yeah no kidding."

"Well I really hate to cut our conversation short but a couple friends of mine are going to take me to breakfast so I should go get ready."

"No problem, breakfast sounds fun."

"You can come if you want. You could meet the boys and I could have a distraction from crazy."

"Oh, I would love to but I have class at 11, I'd love to meet them some other time though."

"Definitely. Bye Ror."

A little while later, Rory was done getting ready and Steph was just finishing her makeup and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Rory yelled.

The last person she expected to see when she opened the door was Logan, but sure enough there he was.

"What are you doing here?" they said at the same time.

"I live here." Rory said.

"Oh, I thought I had the right room, Stephanie Vanderbuilt, do you know where she lives?"

"Yes." Rory said.

"Okay, can you tell me where she lives?"

"Yes." Rory repeated.

"Wow this is difficult."

"Yep."

Steph had just walked out of the bathroom and saw Logan and Rory talking so she walked over to them.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Steph asked.

"Logan was looking for you although I'm still trying to figure out why."

"Oh, good you two can meet now, Rory this is Logan, one of the three stooges that I'm having breakfast with, Logan this is Rory my new room mate!" Steph introduced the two having no idea that they already knew each other.

"You're her new room mate!"

"You're one of her best friends!" they said simultaneously.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Steph asked, extremely confused.

Rory took the opportunity to explain. "Steph, Logan is my fiancé."

"Remember the "big news" I was going to tell you all at breakfast? Well, this was it." Logan said.

"Huh." Steph mumbled, at a loss for words.

"Yep." Rory replied.

"Well, I hate to break up the monosyllable party here but Steph we are going to be late for breakfast." Logan stated.

"Right, let me just grab my purse and we can leave." Steph said as she walked into her room.

"So, weird coincidence." Logan said.

"Yeah no kidding, you don't think they planned this do you?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Knowing them, probably."

"Well I have to go finish getting ready see you at three." Rory said, remembering their plan to go for coffee. She left the common room and went back into her bedroom to finish getting ready. Right when Rory left Steph came back, "Alright lets go."

Rory arrived first, about 10 minutes early. She ordered her coffee and found a table. She pulled out her emergency book from her purse and started to read. Getting lost in her book, she didn't even notice someone had sat down across from her.

"Hi." the stranger said.

"Sorry, that seat is taken." Rory said politely.

"By who?" the stranger questioned.

"By my fiancé, so if you wouldn't mind moving I would greatly appreciate it." Rory said starting to get annoyed.

"So who is this invisible guy? Is he nice? Does he drive you around in his invisamobile?" harassed the shot-down stranger.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave." Logan said, he didn't know for sure if she had asked him to leave, but judging by the guy's hostile response, more than likely she did.

"Oh yah, and who are you to tell me to leave?" he questioned.

"I believe it was the "invisible guy who drives her around in my invisamobile", clever by the way." Logan said in an extremely sarcastic tone.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." the stranger said as he got up and let the shop.

"I am so sorry I'm late, especially now." Logan apologized.

"Haha, it's okay, it was…entertaining, I'm just glad you showed up when you did it was starting to lean on the edge of irritating rather than entertaining."

Noticing that Rory was out of coffee Logan asked, "Do you want a refill?"

"I'd love one, thanks. Caramel Cappuccino please."

"Be right back."

While he was in line Logan's cell phone rang. Recognizing the ring tone as a stalkerish one night stand from a long time ago, he tried to ignore it. It kept ringing so he finally gave in and answered it.

"Hello." Logan said in an annoyed tone.

"No, I don't want to go out tonight."  
"Because, I'm busy, maybe some other time. Bye." Logan lied, telling her some other time so maybe this time she wouldn't call him until he called her, which would be never; he just wanted her to go away.

Rory, hearing his conversation thought, "_He's engaged to me and he still can't give up his playboy ways. Unbelievable. I can't believe I actually fell for the whole 'I'm trying here' thing. God, I'm an idiot. Whatever, I'm out of here." _She grabbed her purse, and unnoticed by Logan, walked out of the coffee shop.

He picked up the two coffees and turned around but he didn't see Rory. He looked around and then looked back at the table, previously occupied by the MIA Gilmore, and noticed that her purse was gone too. He sat down at the table extremely confused wondering why she would leave when things were going so well, and then it hit him. '_She must have heard my conversation! Of course, to someone hearing that one-sided it probably sounded really bad, especially to my fiancé."_ He realized what had gone wrong, now he just had to figure out a way to fix it.

A/N—so def. much longer than previous chapters (kinda) enjoy. Please review I love the feedback, ideas and such are welcome too:)


	4. Highway to Hell

**A/N- - I'm sorry its taken so long…not an excuse but I write my chapters on paper first then I type and I have school friends etc… I think this chapter is a little longer so enjoy and please leave a review**

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING GILMORE GIRLS OR ANY OTHER THING IN HERE THAT MAY BE A BRAND NAME

Rory stormed into her dorm, through the common area, and into her room with no words and complete with a door slam. Steph was sitting in the common room reading and was utterly confused with what she saw. She was about to go talk to Rory but before she got there someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, hey Logan, what are you doing here? We didn't have anything planned right? Wait, aren't you suppose to be with Rory…" realization struck her "…what did you do to her?" Steph asked in an accusatory tone.

"I'm here to find Rory, no we didn't have anything planned, and I didn't do anything I think it was a misunderstanding." Logan answered.

"Misunderstanding, that's what they all say. Tell me what happened." Step said, pushing Logan out the door and closing it behind them.

"Umm, why are we in the hallway?" questioned Logan.

"Because Rory is in her room." Steph said.

"Oh." Logan said and he started telling Steph about the coffee shop. When he was done Steph felt bad for both Logan and Rory.

"Oh, poor Rory." Steph chose Rory as the person to voice her sympathy for because she thought Logan would assume that she felt bad for him too. Guess not.

"What!" Logan exclaimed. "You feel bad for her? I didn't do anything and she is the one who is mad."

"_Boys, _because Logan, she doesn't know you didn't do anything and hearing one side of a conversation sounds bad, especially yours. Can you imagine how she is feeling?" She paused and Logan gave her a look of confusion so she continued. "The first time she meets up with her arranged fiancé she thinks he is still messing around. She probably feels like she isn't good enough." explained Steph.

"Oh." was all Logan could say. He was shocked that this could happen as a result of a 30 second, very annoying, phone call.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll talk to her." Steph offered.

"No, I should do it, but thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be better in the long run if I do it."

"Ok, she's in her room. I'm just gonna go hang out with Finn or something. Bye and good luck!"

"Thanks, and Finn is at my dorm."

He walked nervously across the common area and cautiously knocked on her door. Rory, thinking it was Steph, said, "Come in" in a weak voice. Logan heard how she sounded and felt bad for her. He opened the door slowly.

"Oh, it's you." Rory said.

"Yeah, you just walked out…" Rory snorted, "…and at first I didn't understand why, actually until I talked to Steph a few minutes ago I didn't understand why, and getting the sense knocked into me made me realize how you must feel so will you please give me a chance to explain?" Logan said all in one breath.

"After that rant, I think you deserve to at least try and explain." Rory answered.

"Okay, about three months ago, before I knew this was going to happen right now I had a one-night stand with a girl named Linda. She kind of turned out to be a bit stalkerish and that was her on the phone. I don't remember exactly what I said but hearing one-side must have sounded awful and everything I said was pretty much just trying to get her to go away. I'm really sorry if you thought I would still be like that when I'm engaged to you. It was a good part of my life but it's over and I recognize that this is not the end it is a new chapter, and I'm completely ok with that." Logan explained.

"Ok, explanation slash apology accepted." Rory said.

"Seriously, just like that?"

"Just like that, it's too early to start not trusting you, don't you think?"

"Yes."

"Rhetorical question, but now I owe you an apology." Rory said with a little laugh but then turned serious.

"It's ok Rory, you don't have to, I understand."

"I know, but I'm going to anyway. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions about the conversation and I'm really sorry for thinking you would still sleep around when we are engaged, even if it is arranged."

"Apology accepted. Let's re-do this. Rory, would you like to go and get a cup of coffee sometime? All cell phones turned off."

"I'd love to. Tomorrow, 3 o clock, but how about this time we do it somewhere else?"

"Sounds good, I know a place that makes excellent coffee."

"Really, where is this fabulous place?"

"I'm not telling but I'll pick you up here tomorrow at three."

"Sure, I'm really glad you came by."

"Me too." Logan said and he moved to hug her. The hug was a little awkward and after it Logan left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Logan walked into his dorm to find Steph, Colin, and Finn watching cartoons.

"Aren't you three a little old for Bugs Bunny?" questioned Logan.

"You're never too old for Bugs Bunny mate, duh." replied Finn.

"Um, yes you are, at the age of 12, you were too old for Bugs Bunny. If you were watching Sponge Bob, now that is a completely different story." Logan said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now shhhh!"

"No, no shhing, I want to know how it went!" Steph insisted.

"How what went?" asked a confused Colin.

"His coffee date with Rory went bad and he just got done talking to her." explained Steph.

"Gee thanks Steph. Rory misheard a conversation I had with a stage five clinger, you remember Linda, and thought I was still messing around so she left and I was just giving her my side of the story." Logan explained.

"Oh, sucky first date." Colin stated.

"It wasn't really a date but it was a bit sucky."

Logan, Finn, Colin, and Steph continued talking for about an hour until Steph had to leave. She was meeting Rory for lunch so she wanted to go and get ready. Meanwhile, Rory was studying when she received a call from Shira Huntzberger.

"Hello" Rory answered her ringing cell phone confused at the unknown number.

"Hello Rory this is Shira Huntzberger."

"Oh, hi Mrs. Huntzberger." Rory said politely.

"We would like you and Logan to come to dinner tonight to talk about your future and the wedding. Are you free?"

"Well, I can talk to Logan and call you back in an hour if that's ok."

"That's perfectly fine dear."

"Ok, I will call you later."

"Good bye." Shira said as she hung up the phone.

"Oh boy" Rory said. She grabbed her purse and walked out of her dorm on her way to notify Logan of the surprise dinner.

As Rory was walking to Logan's dorm she ran into Steph who was on her way to their dorm from Logan's.

"Hey Rory." Steph greeted.

"Hey" Rory responded.

"Are we still on for lunch?"

"Oh, definitely, I just have to go talk to Logan about something quick."

"Better get there fast, I think they were mixing drinks when I left."

"Great, well I gotta go, and fast."

Rory practically ran up to Logan's dorm, burst in, and yelled, "Put down that drink."

"Why?" Logan questioned.

"Do you really want to be drunk when we go to your parent's house for dinner tonight?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Logan said.

"Well, I don't, so put down your drink. Even if you were drunk I'm pretty sure you'd sober up when the talk about our future and the wedding started up."

"What!?"

"Yes, your mother called me and "asked" if we were free for dinner to talk about our future and the wedding." Rory said using air quotes.

"Oh she actually asked?"

"Not really, she did technically ask but the tone was more 'you are free' not 'are you free'"

"Right, the Huntzberger way. Ok, I'm guessing it is at seven so I can pick you up around 6:30."

"Sounds good, bye." Rory said as she walked out the door.

Rory went back to her dorm and saw that Steph was already ready to go. She hurried into her room and got ready herself. They went to a nearby café and ordered their food.

"So what was the emergency trip to Logan's about?"

"Oh, his mother called, dinner tonight at seven. When I called her back to confirm is she assured me it wouldn't be too awkward. Is she serious? Talking about our future and our wedding both of which are being forced upon us, how can that **not **be awkward?" ranted Rory.

"Yep, Definitely awkward." Steph replied.

"Gee, thanks." Rory laughed.

"Sorry." apologized Steph.

"No problem, so I'm tired of talking about Logan, new topic." Rory insisted.

"Okay, do you want to go shopping with me on Saturday?"

"Sure." Rory replied. Their food arrived and they continued talking. When they were done they went back to their dorm so Rory could get ready for dinner.

Logan came over at 6:25 to pick Rory up. He knocked on the door and Rory answered dressed in a robe with her make-up half done. She did have her hair done at least.

"What are you doing here?" Rory questioned in a panicked voice.

"Umm, picking you up." answered a confused Logan.

"Yes, thanks I got that part. I meant what are you doing here so early?"

"I'm only five minutes early."

"You're supposed to be five minutes late."

"That makes **no** sense at all." Logan said.

"Yes, it does, it's like an unwritten rule, no time to explain." Rory said as she ran back into her room.

While she was getting dressed and finishing her make-up Steph came out of her room and started talking to Logan. "Hey" Steph greeted as she sat down next to Logan who had made himself comfortable on their couch.

"Hey" Logan replied.

"Are you ready for dinner tonight?" Steph questioned, "Rory told me about it." she added noticing the look on his face at the mention of the surprise dinner.

"Can anyone be ready for a dinner with the Huntzberger's?"

"Goooood question"

At that moment Rory walked out of her room looking gorgeous.

"Woah, you look great Rory." Steph said. Logan nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks" Rory said, a little embarrassed.

"You ready to go?" asked Logan.

"Yeah." she grabbed her purse and they both said bye to Steph as they walked out the door.

Logan led Rory to the parking lot and into his car. As he got in the car he said, "It's about a 20 minute drive to my parent's house."

"Ok."

"So we haven't really talked at all." Logan said.

"So let's talk."

"Ok" Logan said with a little laugh, "What's your major?"

"Journalism major, English minor, you?"

"Same, but I didn't choose that. My major was picked by daddy dearest."

"That sucks, sorry."

"Don't be, I'm used to it, so favorite book?"

"Can't say, too many, you?"

"Moby Dick"

"Oh that's too easy."

"The book?" questioned Logan.

"No, the mockable factor that you favorite book is a manly expedition about chasing a whale."

"Hey, it is a great literary masterpiece!"

"It is but it's completely cliché so just give it up."

"Fine, but I won't give up this easily next time." Logan conceded. "Do you have a favorite movie or is that a dumb question too?"

"Wow, you catch on fast."

"Yes, Yale has taught me something."

"So what about you, movies, music?"

"Movie, Casablanca and music, everything." answered Logan.

"Excellent movie choice, but do you really listen to classical music?"

"Thank you, and no, I meant everything normal."

The conversation stopped and they rode in comfortable silence. Logan turned on "Highway to Hell" by ACDC. Rory just smiled and gave him a knowing nod of approval.

AN- finally done….i don't mean to offend anyone named Linda, Moby Dick lovers, or anyone or anything else I may have said in here. Hope you enjoyed, ill try and update faster next time…reviews are GREATLY appreciated. They make my day :)


	5. Pleasant? I think Not

-1**A/N--so its been a very long time and I apologize but I decided spur of the moment to join basketball so I have been SUPER busy even on the weekends but basketball is dying down and then I start softball so updates will continue to be random I have no idea especially when softball starts when I will be able to write anything …ANYWAY here finally is the next chapter…ideas and reviews help a lot…and both will help in the update process (and I cant type for some reason maybe it's the broken finger? so forgive me for typos I am trying to get this to you as quickly as possible.**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Matt Czuchry but unfortunately I neither own him nor the show or any other brand name things in my story!

**Chapter 5: Pleasant? I think not. **

When they arrived at the Huntzberger mansion Logan opened the car door for Rory and led her to the enormous door. Because she had been in his position many time before with her own family, she gave him a few minutes before she rang the bell. Moments after she had pushed the bell, a maid opened the door and greeted them. She took their coats and directed them to the living room where Mitchum and Shira were waiting.

"Hello Rory, Logan" said Shira.

"Hello Mom", "Mrs. Huntzberger" Logan then Rory replied.

"Would you two care for a drink?" asked Mitchum.

"I'll take a scotch on the rocks." replied Logan.

"I'll have a vodka martini with a twist if you have it please." Rory said politely.

"Okay, coming right up."

After they received their drinks they sat in silence for awhile until Shira spoke up.

"So kids, how is school going."

"Fine" replied Logan.

"And you Rory?"

"School is great how is the DAR?" Rory asked trying to make pleasant conversation.

"The DAR is fine Rory thank you for asking." Shira replied. Just then the maid came into the room and announced that dinner was served.

"Alright, shall we head into the dining room to eat then?" said Shira in a sugary sweet voice. Shira and Mitchum led, leaving Rory and Logan alone in the living room for a brief minute.

"Dun, dun, dun the fun begins." said Logan.

"Ugh, they are seriously going to ruin my favorite meal of the day with this awkward conversation?" questioned Rory.

Logan laughed. "First of all, this dinner wasn't pleasant to begin with so it isn't really being ruined, and second just be happy they didn't ruin dessert."

"Very true." said Rory seriously.

"Logan, Rory." called Mitchum.

"Coming" they replied in unison.

Pleasant talk continued to fill the room, much to the surprise of Rory and Logan, that is until the salad was served.

"Alright, we have stalled long enough," Shira said, "we have serious matters to discuss tonight." Audible sighs came from the entire table, including Mitchum, but Shira either wasn't listening or chose to ignore them and continued. "Now, we and the Gilmore's have divided this arrangement up. We will deal with the logistics, starting with this dinner, and they will handle the actual wedding, of course I will help plan but Emily will do most of it. How does that sound to you two?"

'_Like it actually matters if it sounds good to us or not._' Logan thought.

"Whatever" replied Logan.

"Rory, any complaints?" asked Shira.

"Um, 1, I don't want you and my grandmother to plan the whole wedding. I would like to have some say in it." said Rory shyly.

Logan was happily surprised. He was glad she didn't want them to plan the whole thing, personally he didn't even want to think of what a wedding planned by those two alone would be like. Sure it would be nice but it would also be extremely stuffy and boring.

"Oh, of course dear," said a surprised Shira. "I'll have Emile call you about the planning dates."

Rory was glad that Shira approved her request. As much work as it would be she didn't want her wedding to be just another society event.

"Okay, onto the next item on the agenda, the living arrangements. You will live separately until one month before the wedding and then you will move into a house that we all can pick out together."

"May I ask why is it one month before the wedding?" said a confused Logan. He obviously knew he would live with her when they were married but to take away his last month of freedom was just mean. He had calmed down since the engagement but he knew once he was married or even living with her he would have to tone it down even more.

"Well you have to get to know each other and get used to living with each other. That way the wedding night won't be so awkward.

Rory and Logan both choked on their food. "What!" Rory exclaimed. She didn't think she would be discussing her sex life with her future in-laws.

"That brings me to my next topic," Shira said ignoring them both. "kids."

"Mom, honestly that is one thing you can't expect to control." Logan said completely taken aback. He didn't think his mother would go this far but then again this was Shira Huntzberger we are dealing with.

"Well, obviously not that is between you two but we do expect one child at least from you within 5 years of graduation.

"No." Rory said. They could tell her to live somewhere whatever but they were certainly not going to tell her when to have children.

"Excuse me." said Shira.

"I want to establish my career before I even think about kids, when it happens it happens but I will not have a time limit be put on our having kids." she said.

"What career?" asked Mitchum.

Rory was furious, "I have already established with you both as well as my grandparents that I refuse to be a stay at home wife who lets her husband do all the work while she shops and gossips all day. I am going to establish a journalism career and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Now if you'll excuse me I think I've had enough of this dinner." Rory said almost in tears as she got up and left the table leaving a insulted Shira and a dumbfounded Mitchum behind.

Logan followed and found a now sobbing Rory in the passenger seat of his car. He got in and drove for a few miles to let her calm down a bit before he pulled over.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded and lifted her head to look at him.

"You know that I am completely ok with you working, right?" Once again she nodded but lowered her head to its previous position.

"Hey," Logan said in a soothing voice, "Look at me." He reached out and gently tilted her head up. "It's all going to be just fine. They can't control our lives as much as they would like to think they can. We can decide if we want to work and we will definitely decide everything involving children between the two of us and no one else and if they don't like it, well I really don't care."

Rory smile and laughed a little.

"There's that pretty smile." Logan said.

She smiled again. "Thanks Logan." she said in a quiet voice.

Instead of answering her, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. For a few seconds she didn't respond and just when he was about to pull away she kissed him back. They continued until both were out of breath. When they broke apart Logan said, "No problem, Ace."

"Ace?" questioned Rory.

"You're the smart one, figure it out." Logan challenged.

"I will." Rory said.

The rest of the ride back was spent in a comfortable silence. They were both thinking about the kiss and what it meant. When they got to Rory's dorm she broke the silence.

"As much as I enjoyed the peaceful ride I think we need to talk." she said as they got out of the car and headed to her dorm.

"I agree, but not tonight. Lets not ruin it now, how about you let me know when you aren't busy and we will have dinner or something."

"That sounds good. I'll call you tomorrow. Night Logan."

"Night Ror" he replied as she walked in the door.

He started to walk away when her heard her door open. He turned around and saw Rory walk toward him. She wrapped her arms around him, enveloping him in a tight hug. He put his arms around her and hugged her back. She let go, kissed his cheek, said thanks again, and walked back into her dorm.

Logan stood there pleasantly surprised and turned around with a smile on his face as he walked back to his car. She was getting to him, and he knew it.

**A/N-ok so pretty sorts but there it is and its taken about a week to finish once I finally started the first paragraph. I like to just right and see what happens in the story and I'm pretty happy with this one. The kiss was hard to right so I hope I didn't disappoint let me know what you think. Hopefully you wont have to wait so long for the next one once again sorry and reviews always make me smile.**


End file.
